


In The Now

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Kayden observes and worries about his daughter's future.
Relationships: Finley/Sasan (Legend of Zelda), Kayden/Kodah (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	In The Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

“I guess Finley’s similar to her mother.”

Kayden winces and focuses on fussing with his necklace. Mere pools away his daughter tries coaxing the human inside. 

Muzu along with her companions finds the whole thing strange with the former attempting to reduce the unwanted attention. Everyone in class now has questions regarding interspecies relationships. Who adapts to the other's culture? Does he know how long a Zora can live? 

Kodah embraces him with meals and offering a space where he can sleep. Already she’s forgotten the reluctance she previously expressed over allowing her to deliver the letter in person. Even now she watches them with a beaming smile, snickering because he finds the water chilly.

“I think we should allow them some privacy.” Kayden links his fingers through his partner's. “Finley already has everyone observing her.” 

For now, she’s unconcerned with the future, entangled in her newfound happiness. Leaving her is the kind thing to do no matter his concern.

**Author's Note:**

> I am having a difficult time right now. Please, should you feel inclined then drop a bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
